The Mystic Ones
by xXShadyBlackCatXx
Summary: Um.. 6 Mystic cats. 1 evil cat. 50 evil minion cats. And a whole lot of jelly cats and possibly cats that like out of their clan. And,and.. No harming of random cats were involved. Yeah. Hip-hip HOORAY!
1. The prophecy

**_Havoc with come_**

 ** _From the deep valleys_**

 ** _One of the Night_**

 ** _One of The Day_**

 ** _One of the Earth_**

 ** _One of the Air_**

 ** _One of the Hate_**

 ** _The one of love shall burst too soon_**

 ** _Combine the six, and Treachery will arrive_**

 ** _A past will bring a little bit of disarray_**

 ** _Hate will be mountain's secret_**

 ** _Night will hide from all those who pry_**

 ** _Day will be one with Glory_**

 ** _Earth will Murder a bit of light_**

 ** _Love will live in a life's most shallow_**

 ** _Air will be near the one you love_**

 ** _BEWARE THE SIX, THEY ARE COMING_**

"The prophecy is that! Meant for you!" Tailswipe said. "You're saying that there will be bad things to come?" Rainstar bellowed. "It could be numerous! I shall send the warning out! Moonlight is the night! We need to capture her! A patrol to Darkclan will be sent! Gloryclan will be next!

Then Wadeclan and Mountainclan and all the clans!" Tailswipe gulped. His sister had announced the prophecy. Cloudpelt would want to see his kits, Moonlight's. He sighed. A prophecy was to be no good. "I call this the prophecy Of the Mystic Ones!" Birdleaf said...


	2. Allegiances of Gloryclan

Clans: Darkclan, Wadeclan, Mountainclan,Gloryclan,

 _ **Gloryclan**_

 **Leader: Shinestar (Snow White she cat with light green eyes)**

 **Deputy: Goldclaw (Yellow-orange tom with brown eyes)**

 **Med cats:**

 **Gracefeather(Pale brown she cat with green eyes)**

 **Wingtail (Orange tom with green eyes)**

 **Apprentices:**

 **Leafpaw(Gray with white stripes tom with Light blue eyes*Warrior*)**

 **Rosepaw( Red she cat with amber eyes*Warrior*)**

 **Lavenderpaw (Lilac she cat with light blue eyes*Warrior*)**

 **Yellowpaw (Yellow tom with yellow eyes)**

 **Kits:**

 **Rainkit (sliver she cat with copper eyes)**

 **Bramblekit (Creamy tom with Unknown eyes)**

 **Violetkit( Gray she cat with beautiful Lilac eyes)**

 **Streamkit (Blue grey tom with Blue eyes)**

 **Queens (She cats :P) :**

 **Lightglow (Sliver with Light green eyes)**

 **Jadeflower (white she cat with unknown eye color)**

 **Warriors:**

 **Speckletail (Tabby tom with copper eyes)**

 **Dotsky (Black tom with white paws and amber** **eyes)**

 **Rubyseed (Red she cat with yellow eyes)**

 **Lemonwater (Golden she cat with copper eyes)**

Form:

Name:

Gender:

Kin:

Clan(Dark, Wade or mountain only.):

Personality:

Appearance:

Other?:


	3. Chapter 1: Whitepansy's Dreadful Mistake

**_Whitepansy_**

The prophecy has arrived! Ah, my wonderful kits. Each with Beautiful snowy white fur and a touch of lilac. One though, has a black paw. I know the other one is the 'Love' one. I'm naming her Glowingkit. The other can be..I'll let the Father Dewstar choose. . But obviously Glowingkit is the pretty one. Ah, there's Dewstar coming to check in. Us Mountainclan cats tend to be more beautiful then others, so we have tons of kits. Our enemies, though, Darkclan are the complete opposite. They all tend to be dark colors. **(A/N: Can someone tell me why people say 'Colours'?)**

I sound Peltist, I know.. "What are their names?" Dewstar asks me. "The one with no black paw is Glowingkit. You can name the other one." I reply. Dewstar frowns. "Well, I'll name the one with the black paw Briarkit or Stardustkit or...Yeah. I'll name her Stardustkit." WHAT?! NONONONONO! SHE HAS A PRETTIER NAME THEN..THEN.. GLOWINGKIT! *Deep breaths*

Sigh. My life. At least Glowing is still the prophecy one. "That's...Nice..." I said carefully. If I act like I'm jelly then I'll be known as the 'raging evil queen'.

 _ **Regular random person view**_

The crew of prophecy kit takers came into the nursery. "WHERE'S THE LOVE ONE!" Redforest yelled. "She is this one with no black paw! Her name is Glowingkit!" Whitepansy replied eagerly. Stardustkit and Dewstar rolled their eyes. Sometimes, White could be really vain and selfish and just mean. But Dewstar took a double take.

It didn't seem like Glowing was the right kit. Glowing was too much like her mother, mean. Obviously, the other kits might murder her for this. Glowing. At least he still had Moonlight's kits.. It was good that Cloud stepped in. Whitepansy would have murdered Moon. Whitepansy's too competitive in a bad way. Moon and him made sure that they had already decided the names.

Shadowkit for a black she cat with sapphire eyes, Sparklekit for a black and white tom or she cat, and the rest moon could decide. Glowingkit was forever gone now. The crew took her. _The mouse brain is waving like a.. a KITTYPET!_ thought Stardust. Dewstar took a quick summary of the prophecy in his head. Night, day, earth, air, love, and hate. Chaos. Hm.. Love is good, nice and strong.

Maybe.. Nah.. Stardust wouldn't think.. Leave it alone. "Our kit is going to be famous!" White exclaimed. "What do you mean 'our kit'? She's YOUR kit. I Literally disowned her. You're both so rude and mean to stardust!" Dewstar exploded...

 **Whitepansy never thought about anything, and that fox hearted decision may or may not have leaded to disaster.. meanwhile the other prophecy kits were safe and in hiding.. While Stardust had a little secret...And so did the other kits...**


	4. Chapter 2: Lightkit is Super confused

Although Moon could have a bad bite, there was a little bit of strangeness inside her. Hope. Secret keeping. Silent. Her kits were nicer than most, considering that mountainclan kidnapped them. They actually did. They claimed it was for reasons beyond measure, but it was so they'd win every battle, next and next. She'd named them shadowkit, Grazekit and Dampkit. Shadow had her father's dark blue murky eyes.

But her pelt could have been Navy or black. Since Moon was a Russian blue and her mother was a Black cat, it could have been either. But Moon's father's side were full Russian blues. There was no exact law for 'no mates in the other clans'. Moon wasn't in trouble. Dampkit was a Light brown fluffy cat. His eyes were a green-yellow. Grazekit was a bronze colored cat with green eyes. But Moon didn't notice the little kit.

"Oh! I never knew there was a another one!" she exclaimed. Hm.. Moon thought for a while. _Leafkit, Dreamkit, Jadekit, Rosekit.. DREAMKIT! "_ I'll name you dreamkit! Your eyes are like falling into a endless dream! **(A/N: My sappiness got high over there.. 0.0)**!" The tiny kit mewed confused. "Mew!" Grazekit mewled. Shadowkit was already sleeping. Violetkit was attempting to walk. Moon slept, wondering if Dewstar knew that her whole generation had had a little bit of a secret, and she feared that it might have passed on to one of these kits.

She thought in her mind _Hello kits!_ A mewl replied, but she couldn't tell which kit it was. _Oh no! They have it! One does.._ She remembered that Dew was literally a fortune teller. Stardustkit must have got it. Nah.

 _ **Violetkit**_

Why is the thing next to me mewing? Could I do that? Mother looks so scared! And now the thing when back to sleep. I stare at the weird gray thingy. I can move it. I seem to have 4. So do the other things. And mother. Actually the thing looks like mother. I can't see it's eyes because it's covering them. Or maybe they're closed. Aaagh. "MEEOW!" I seem to be saying. I feel like I said 'Aaah'.

The thing wakes up. It's eyes are blue like..like sky. Who is sky. What is sky. How is sky. Is he mean? Is she good? Or is hirs fell?

 ** _To the gathering (They live on a big landscape that is split from a group of caves*They leave apprentices in one, warriors in one, and kits/ queens in one*)_**

 ** _Stardustkit_**

Mew. Mew MEEEW. Literally that's all the queens say. Well, they talk about us. Kits. I see a dark kit that has eyes like dad. He says I have other siblings. Maybe this is one. Anyways, there is some time. I could wait and ask him. He's talking to a cat that looks like the kit. 3 kits are next to that cat. The dark kit is going to the it's Mother? Dad is licking it's head. I wanna see who they are!

I run up to Dewstar. "Who are they?" I ask. Dewstar smiles. "Well.. if you you thought about it, she's like your.. Step-mother. And these are your half-siblings. The Black, er..navy one is Shadowkit. The fluffy brown one is Dampkit. And the Bronzy looking one is Grazekit, And this Small Gray one is Dreamkit." Dewstar said. Wait. I'm related to a Black cat? Whaat. Well maybe..

"H-hi Dampkit, Grazekit, DreamKit AND Shadowkit." I say. "HI!" The black one literally screams. Correction, Navy. I hope that I'm not replaced. "So, Um.. Which Clan Are you guys?" I ask once The Black cat and Dad leave to talk. "Darkclan." Dampkit says stiffly. Geez. Aren't you a KIT? I fall to the ground and I apparently faint. That's what Dewstar told me.

I saw Shadowkit, me and a guess of 4 other cats. We're all hiding in one of the other caves that the senior warriors are checking out. Wait. How did I... The Setting changes, and I'm alone with one of the cats, a tom, and I'm treating His paw. We're talking and chatting close to being mates, close to being friends, as if it's in the middle. The scenes end.

 _ **Shadowkit**_

While Miss Prissy was having her stupid Vision, I was shifting through her mind. Blah,blah! A kit naming Glowingkit. Meh. Another Half-sister. She looks like a stupid Fancy kitty-pet. Dampkit's having fun. Organizing his Mind-files. A great day. Met a stranger-Check, Went through their mind-check...


End file.
